


Castiel's Mother

by Jadeycakes99



Series: Autistic Castiel [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, Autistic Castiel, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Stimming, shutdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have their world shaken a bit when they receive a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Mother

**Author's Note:**

> talesfromthechickpea, beta'd this, so it is much better than I could ever do by myself.

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon, and Dean was stroking Castiel’s arm as he read. Cas flinched when the touch was too gentle. 

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled as he leaned forward and sleepily nuzzled his fiancé’s jaw.

“Stop,” Cas whined playfully. “I’m trying to read.” He turned his head to kiss him anyway.

“Reading is for nerds,” Dean joked. Cas smiled because Dean had made that joke before. Cas set the book off to the side and moved to straddle Dean’s lap, when a knock at the door interrupted. 

“Maybe they’ll go away,” Dean murmured in his ear, but Cas stood up and pulled Dean up with him. 

Cas was still smiling when he opened the door, but his face quickly fell and he started digging his nails into arms violently.

“No,” he whispered. “No, no no no.” He turned on his heel and walked towards the kitchen, leaving the door ajar behind him.

“Cas?” Dean called, concerned, as he hear Cas begin to pace in the kitchen. Dean tugged the front door open farther and found a sharply dressed, older, brunette woman.

“Hello?” Dean was confused; Cas had been fine all day. What had the woman done to get him so worked up?

“Hello,” she replied. “You must be the boyfriend.”

“Fiancé,” Dean corrected automatically. “Who—”

“I’m his mother, Naomi.” She held her hand out, but was met by a glare. “Right,” she said, putting her hand down. “Well, I came to see if Castiel could come home with me for a few days.”

“You aren’t going near him,” Dean growled before slamming the door in her face. He went to the kitchen and found Castiel with a cigarette in his trembling hand.

“What did she want?” Castiel asked shakily.

“I’m not really sure. I shut the door in her face and didn’t let her explain. Are you okay?” 

“Obviously fucking not,” Cas replied as he took another drag of his cigarette. He put it out on the counter, before grabbing the open bottle near the fridge. Dean’s eyes widened as Cas took a swig of the whiskey. Dean grabbed a tumbler out of the cabinet and handed it to him. Cas poured some out and knocked it back.

“Is there anything I can—” 

“Let’s see what that bitch wants.” Cas slammed the glass down onto the counter, accidentally cracking it. He looked at it for a second, surprised, before he continued toward the door. 

He stopped awkwardly in the middle of the hall and stared into the living room. Dean came up behind him and peered over his shoulder.

“You let yourself in,” Cas stated.

“I am your mother, dear. I wasn’t about to stand on your stoop.”

“’Dear’ is a term of affection, Mother,” Castiel said angrily.

“Cas, is this a good idea, baby?” Dean asked worriedly. He had never seen Cas act like this. He knew his childhood had been screwed up, but he’d done his best not to picture it. He’d certainly never pictured the evil woman who was Mrs. Novak. He was a bit shell shocked she was in his living room.

“I am in no way an infant, Dean Winchester,” Castiel snarled. His hands trembled. Dean rubbed a hand through his hair.

“Castiel, what did I teach you about making a scene?” His mother sighed. “All those years in therapy and nothing to show for it apparently.” She wore a tight smile, as if she were sharing an inside joke, but Castiel wasn’t amused.

“What do you want?” Dean asked, moving to stand in front of Cas. Naomi rolled her eyes at his protectiveness.

“You needn’t come to his rescue…Dean, was it?” Dean nodded firmly. “My book club thinks I sent Castiel away and are under the impression I’m a bad mother. I would like a chance to prove them wrong.” She shifted her gaze to Castiel, who refused to make any sort of eye contact. “I’d like it if you would come home with me for the weekend. You could meet my friends and we could have brunch with your brothers. I’d like to show you off.”

“No. I am an adult. You can’t send or take me anywhere.” 

“That may very well be, but you sure aren’t behaving like one,” Naomi said, pointedly catching Cas’s eyes and then staring down at his bruised and scratched arms. She smirked, “You reek of cigarettes, Castiel. What did I tell you about smoking in the house?” Naomi looked toward Dean, “Honestly, why do you let him get away with that?”

Dean ignored her. “Cas, come on, just go to bed. I’ll take care of it,” Dean urged gently, trying to grab his hand. Castiel flung his arm away.

“No. I am an adult. You don’t have to protect me from your brother, or your mother, or my mother. I can protect myself.” 

“Oh please, Castiel,” Naomi said in a bored voice, “he’s only trying to make you reasonable.” She turned to Dean. “Don’t bother, dear. I couldn’t make him act reasonably in the seventeen years he lived under my roof.” She sounded as if she was going to continue, but Dean sent her a murderous glare that convinced her to shut up. 

“Cas, I never said—”

“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.” Castiel put his hands over his ears.

“Quiet hands, Castiel.” Naomi said calmly, but Cas couldn’t hear her.

Dean froze, stunned with anger. Cas might not have processed her words, but Dean knew what that phrase meant to Castiel—the memories it brought back. 

“Get out!” Dean shouted. Castiel hummed loudly in protest of Dean’s volume before disappearing into the kitchen and sitting on floor.

#

Castiel woke on the kitchen floor, covered by his weighted blanket, and with a pillow under his head. A warm body leaned softly against his side. He could hear Dean gently tapping on his phone for a moment before the soft sound stopped.

“Hey,” Dean said, shifting to put his phone in his pocket.

“Hey.”

“I missed you.”

Cas didn’t understand. “I’ve been here the whole time.”

“You weren’t yourself yesterday. You had a shutdown and went to sleep without coming out of it. I was a little worried, but mostly I just missed spending the evening with you.”

“I’m out of it now,” Cas said, sitting up and stretching. 

Dean half grinned. “I can tell.” His grin faded and looked down at the floor. “Look, about yesterday, I know I don’t have to protect you, but I want to. I don’t want you to get hurt, and I was just as pissed as you that your mother came here.”

“She left, didn’t she?” Castiel asked with wide eyes. Dean let out a short, rough laugh. 

“I told her if she ever came back, I’d call the police.” Castiel took a second before grinning back at him.

“Thank you, Dean. I’m not mad at you. Perhaps I took out some aggression on you, which was unfair of me, but I am no longer angry.” 

“I love you, Cas. I don’t want to overstep my boundaries, so I hope you’ll tell me if I do."

“I will. I love you too.” Castiel slumped against him. “It’s actually adorable when you act all protective,” he said into Dean’s neck. 

“Adorable?” Dean grinned. “That’s a new one.”

“Hardly,” Cas murmured, his mouth trailing up to Dean’s jaw. “You’re always adorable.” 

Dean laughed and turned, about to catch Cas’s mouth with his own. “Wanna make up for our lost evening?” 

“Of course.”


End file.
